


Strange Family - PROLOGUE

by AceCubes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, POV Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trans Floris | Fundy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCubes/pseuds/AceCubes
Summary: FIRST BOOK FINISHED! WORKING ON THE NEXT!This story follows the sleepyboysinc and how they ended up in the Dream Smp, giving each character a POV on the plot. It shows how the family drifted apart, including the Antarctic Empire and the Earth Smp.For this first chapter, Phil begins to tell Ranboo the story of his Strange Family.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Questions

Ranboo felt the cold air on his face as snow and ice crunched underfoot, melting from his body heat warming up his boots. Walking around the cottage, he hesitantly stopped up the stairs, holding his hands together and up to his mouth, attempting to warm himself with his breath. Putting one hand under his other arm, he knocked on the door to Phil and Techno's house. 

From inside, Ranboo heard the tapping of shoes on a wooden floor. As the door opened, the comfy rush of hot air brushed against his face. He shrunk back into his woolen coat awkwardly as Philza greeted him with a smile. 

"Ranboo! Come in." Phil held the door open and beckoned him in. "Warm yourself up. It's not nice out there."

Ranboo took off his coat and held it against his chest. "Thank you Phil. A campfire doesn't quite make you warm forever when it's snowing."

Phil's wings fluttered under his coat as he passed Ranboo and lifted a pot off the fireplace. "Try telling that to Techno. He left for a couple days to gather items for a new build. He better be careful."

"Did he know it was going to snow this much? It's up to my boots out there." Ranboo murmured as he shook the snow from his hair. Phil shrugged as he set the pot down onto a barrel. 

"Would you fancy some hot chocolate? It's just done now." Phil scooped up a mug-full of the sweet drink and handed it to Ranboo, who took it gratefully. Lifting to mug to his mouth, he took a sip and realized how empty his stomach felt. He drank more with an appreciative smile. 

"Come on, sit down mate. There's room, and I don't mind a little company." Phil tossed some pillows and blankets on the floor before the fireplace. 

Ranboo took the spot across from Phil and leaned back against the warm stone wall. Phil crossed his legs and let his cloak billow behind him as he sat down. 

After a few minutes of light-hearted conversation, Ranboo felt his eyes beginning to wander around. Being an enderman, he usually kept his gaze low incase of accidental eye contact. It tended to make him a bit angry.

After a while, Philza's family was brought up in their conversation. Philza sighed as he shook his head. "My family is nothing ordinary compared to most. But then, who's family in this SMP is?"

Ranboo tilted his head, letting the locks of black and white hair fall around his face. "Will you tell me?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, if I ever had a family, I don't remember."

Philza looked up at the snow falling outside the windows. "I'd love to, Ranboo. It's not a short story, but if you have the time-"

"I do! I do have the time." Ranboo said excitedly, as he listened Phil chuckled at started his story. 

~

The hiss of a creeper, the whistle of an arrow, and the cry of a child was just the beginning of all that broke the silence of the night.

Philza watched as the creeper fell, and as soon as it hit the ground it was nothing more than a neat pile of gunpowder.

He breathed out and released the tension from his arm to his bow, as the glowing globes of exp tingled up his spine. He looked down upon the terrified child curled at the base of a tree. The only survivor of the Pillager Raid that had taken place a few days before, unbeknownst to Phil.

Phil had bent down to scoop up the child into his arms, seeing that he was shivering from more than the cold. The sun was beginning to rise and mobs were falling apart into flames nearby in the forest. Looking down at the child in his arms, he moved the curly brown hair out of his face. He guessed he was only about 7-9 years old. Dressed in nothing but a thin yellow sweater and jeans, the child instinctively pressed closer to the man's warmth, without opening his tired eyes. 

\- 

The trip to the house was slower than Phil had wanted it to be. But when he finally saw the stone and oak walls of the cottage come into veiw, he heaved a tired sigh. Phil was 30, but had no spouse, let alone children. But, as he would find, fatherhood came to him faster than he realized. 

Later, the child was still asleep on the couch were Phil had placed him. He was just about to sit down to a late lunch when he heard the rustling of fabric behind him. Turning to look into the living room from his kitchen seat, he saw wide doe-eyes staring back at him. 

A pang of pity hit the young man, not just for the child but for himself as well. How was he going to take care of this kid? He realized a little too late that he lived quite a ways away from the nearest village. It would be hard for this kid to warm up to him, or at least he thought. 

Looking around at his new environment, the boy was confused but relieved. Part of him was scared, too, but when he met Phil's gaze he felt a bit better. Phil had a friendly smile, and his home was warm and welcoming. 

"Hello!" Phil said, standing after a few silent moments. "I found you by a forest. I'm sorry to scare you, but I didn't wanna leave you there-" 

His words were interrupted by a small hand tugging on the hem of his olive-colored kimono. "I'm hungry!" The child cried, struggling to climb into his lap. Phil watched with surprise as the child's curly locks of hair bounced around his face, hiding his eyes. 

"Woah there kiddo! I haven't got your name yet-" Phil wondered why this boy wasn't scared, or even hiding. 

"...My name's Wilbur," the kid told him. "There was a raid and everyone was gonna hide." "Well, you're quite south from your village. I'm sorry, mate, but I didn't see anyone left but you. Who are your parents?" Philza put a hand on Wilbur's head. 

"I don't have parents," Wilbur said as he looked up, his nose still a little red from the chill outside. "I worked at a shop for food." 

Phil rubbed some dirt off of Wilbur's cheek. "Well, you get to stay here until we find another village. I'm Phil, and I'm glad to have a little company."

Having such a warm welcome made Wilbur feel a little more comfortable through the next few weeks, slowly warming up to Phil and telling him more about his village. Soon, he found himself asking his host if he could stay for longer. And then, it was staying forever. 

And that's the year that Phil found himself with a new instinct- to protect this child who had loved his way into this home with the sweetest smile upon his face. And, that Winter, Philza Watson had vowed to protect this boy with his life.


	2. Child's Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza struggles to learn how to raise a child, but along the way he realizes that fatherhood is more than just caring for a young kid.

Working with an 8 year old was just as hard a Phil had expected. Wilbur had taken one of the two extra rooms upstairs, and had quickly made it to his design. After a few weeks, the room had a bed with all shades of blue, a small dresser, and pale walls that were covered in his drawings. 

Philza had watched Wilbur from the doorway, as he sat by his window and drew with his crayons. Phil had told him to go to bed, and as he was shutting the curtian, he saw the drawing sitting on the wooden floor. It was mostly scribbles, of course, but Phil could still make out the familiar shape of his bucket hat. 

He began to realize how quickly Wilbur had taken to his side, even volunteering to do chores before Phil had asked. 

A gentle child, Wilbur enjoyed helping with the sheep that took residence behind the house. He fed and watered them, even once tried to shear them himself to Phil's dismay. 

It was quickly becoming the first June of Wilbur's stay, when Phil had mentioned the summer market, where Phil travelled to a savannah to sell various things. It included ores, armour, tools, and sometimes dyed wool from the sheep.

On a humid rainy day when it was too miserable to go outside, Phil sat in the living room sewing up a patch in Will's sweater. The boy sat on the floor, reading one of Phil's books. Philza was describing the summer market, where it was and when he had to leave. 

At first, Wilbur was excited. Phil couldn't leave him home alone, so he was going to take him along. But in the next couple days, Wilbur felt a nervous pit growing in his stomach. He had been here for almost two months, and was growing closer to his foster-parent with every day. Since he had been cared for by the group he worked for, part of him felt obligated to find them again, as well as the few other children he had known. But the other half of the whole wanted him to stay with his newfound friend.

~

It was another week before Philza had gone to see Wilbur, who was caring for a lamb in the sheep pen. Phil waved to him before quickly walking up to the fence. 

"Hey kiddo. You need to get ready, we're leaving tomorrow morning!" Phil told him, bending down over the fence to pick up the curly-haired boy and bring him into his arms. 

Wilbur laughed and struggled out of his grip. The two had become almost a real father and son, and though Phil wouldn't admit it yet, he had grown a parental instinct to protect Wilbur. And Wilbur thought the same. He hoped to get closer to Phil on the trip to the market. 

~

That night, Phil was tucking Wilbur into bed when Wilbur reached up to hug him. Phil's wings fluttered in surprise, when he hugged him back. 

"G'night, mate." Wilbur was told as he tucked his head under the sheets. Half asleep already, he mumbled something as his eyes closed.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Good night, dad.." Wilbur whispered.

Phil couldn't help but smile. It felt strange, to be looked up to like a parent. But, he figured it was something he could get used to. Right before Wilbur's mind drifted off, he felt the rough stubble on Phil's face as he kissed him on the forehead. 

~

In the morning, the sun was only just starting to kiss the horizon when Phil had coaxed the sleepy Wilbur out of bed. After a hearty meal of pancakes, the two set off towards the barn. Normally, Phil would've flown there in a few hours. But this time he would take a horse. 

After saddling up his chestnut mare, he beckoned Wilbur over. He lifted him up, helping to swing his leg over the horse and get a good trip. Phil sat in front of him, careful to fold his wings in a way that wouldn't bother his little companion. And, by the time the sun crested the trees, they were off. Since there were mountains to the south, where they needed to go, they traveled east along the river until the mountains had dwindled into some low hills. 

It was noon, and they expected to be there by sundown. They ate as they travelled, and Wilbur was just throwing an apple core onto the ground when one of Phil's feathers brushed across his face. Sneezing, he wrinkled his nose until the itch was gone. 

Now that he thought about it, Phil was one of the few people he had seen to have wings. 

"Phil. Why do you have wings?" He questioned.

Without turning, the older man responded, "You ever heard of an end city?" 

"Yes! There's a dragon that guards each one." Wilbur remembered, as Philza nodded.

"Well, about 10 years ago I went to one. I earned my wings, if you will," He chuckled. "I killed the dragon, and found a very rare item. It's called an elytra, it looks like two wings held together with a chain." He turned, to show a golden chain strung across his upper chest. 

Wilbur didn't like to stare, so he only just realized how his wings connected to his body at the top of his shoulders, rather than the back. It almost layed across the top of his body like a cape. 

"When you put it on, it changes to match your cape, or whatever you're wearing. You can take it off with the chain."

Wilbur squinted as the wind buffeted the wings, letting more feathers tickle his face. "One day I'll go with you to an end city. We can do it together." 

Philza chuckled. "Sure buddy. Though, it'll be a while till you're old enough."

~

When the market came into both view and earshot, Wilbur was tired and was starting to lean against Phil for a headrest. The market was bustling and alive with sound, light, color. Though it was getting late, the market would not sleep tonight. It normally went on for a week, but people still tried to cram their time in. Phil slipped off the horse, and led her over to a small house that travelers could stay at. It was simple, with acacia wood and cobblestone floors, but it would do. Phil hitched the horse to a fence post before pulling Wilbur down and onto the steps up to the house. Wilbur yawned and pushed open the door. 

"Alright pal, I'm gonna take some stuff over to a stand. You coming with?"

Nodding, he hopped from the steps and onto the grass. "Yes!" He took a bag from Phil and followed him to a stand.

~

Later, the moon had already decided to show itself and was hanging sleepily from the sky. Phil was packing away emeralds and items he had traded, ready to go to bed. Wilbur noticed, and pulled his head up from the wooden surface of the trading stand. 

"Dad. I don't wanna go."

Phil swung back around, and looked down at the boy. "What?"

Wilbur felt the pit growing in his stomach once again. "I want to stay with you. I don't want to go somewhere else." 

Phil looked lovingly at Wilbur. "Aw, Will..." He crouched down beside him. "If I'm being honest, I'd already made up my mind about that. You can stay. I'd love to have you stay. And, I'm already considering you a son."

Wilbur started to tear up. He pressed himself against Philza, holding onto the front of his kimono. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, son..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that I may do two chapters for each child, before moving onto the actual story. This is the second chapter for Wilbur!


	3. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds yet another problem child.

It had been several years since Phil had adopted Wilbur, and he was growing into quite the capable boy. The farm was the perfect place for a boy like him, and most of the time Phil didn’t have to ask his son to do work. Wilbur was very willing to do it himself, and even enjoyed it on occasions. The sheep were his favorite animals, and the previous week he had dyed one of the lambs blue. 

But sometimes Phil though Wilbur to be lonely, that he seemed to need another young person to keep him company. Though Phil was not planning on getting another child anytime soon, he quickly changed his mind, just like he had last time.

\---

It was getting close to July, the hottest month, when the next boy showed up, attaching himself to Wilbur and earning himself a room of his own. Wil was working out front, tending to the saplings when a part of the carrot harvest from last month had disappeared. Of course, Phil knew that he hadn’t taken them, but Wilbur swore that he didn’t even like raw carrots. They brushed it off, guessing that an animal had gotten into the side room of the barn. 

Early the next morning, Phil and Wilbur had come back from a mining trip, when they heard the doors of the barn swing shut. It wasn’t windy, and they knew there were no animals inside at the moment. But as they went to investigate, that was when they found Tommy. 

The small, dusty, blond boy had an arm full of carrots as the older boy and his father opened the door. Phil had laughed, and invited the unexpected guest to dinner. Tommy had reluctantly agreed, confused of why he was being treated kindly. Wilbur was hesitant to talk to him at first, but after a full stomach he seemed in a lighter mood, more willing to introduce himself to Tommy. Tommy had told them that he had lived a ways away, in a large village quite a journey away. Phil was shocked to learn this, because he couldn’t have been more than eight. But, Tommy had made it here himself, after deciding he wanted to seek a better home. Tommy only ever mentioned how he survived with the help of a totem, he never talked about family or friends, and Phil didn’t pressure him into it. He could tell that Tommy wasn’t interested in telling anyone quite yet. 

It took longer for Tommy to get attached to his new family than Wilbur, but once he had, they were inseparable. They often spent time together working with crops or mining together, and Wilbur knew that his new brother looked up to him for guidance. Wilbur remembered that once night, where he himself had realized how much he loved Tommy.

It was the first time Tommy had been allowed to hunt monsters along with his father and brother(Phil did most of the hunting). He was after some of the rarest items you could get from mobs- music discs. When Tommy had come home with his family, bruised, dirty, and limping, he had the best smile on his face and he held up his two new treasures. They had listened to both the discs that night, Phil telling his youngest how proud he was. Wilbur had told him the same. Before he went to bed, Tommy had protectively put the discs into the enderchest, letting the world know that these were his prized possessions. Though they may have been simply music discs, and there were many others he could get with the same music, it gave Tommy a sense of meaning that he would hold onto long after they had left the farm and moved onto new lands. 

It was only until later that Wilbur would find out how much these old, worn discs meant to his brother. So much that he would put the discs ahead of his own morals, his own friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after next will be about Technoblade!


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into trouble in the Nether!

Years later, both Wilbur and Tommy had grown into strong young men. Together, they had explored many Nether Ruins with guidance from their father. Phil often told stories of how he had slain the dragon, and how he received his elytra. Wil and his brother came back with their own treasures and stories to tell their father. And he had loved them both, at times even more than himself, and he knew that they loved him too. 

Phil had struggled with a sickness most of his life, a strange nether-sickness that had plagued voices into his head, but his small make-shift family helped him cope to an extent.   
It was rare to hear them talk directly towards him, most of the time he had only small urges and feelings to do things, and he told his children that they should be careful in the nether. When Philza made the journey to kill the dragon, it took him almost two months in the nether to find the fortress and retrieve the blaze rods. Breathing in the ashy air for this long had been the birth of this sickness, so he required the boys to come back every night, and to take a clock and compass along with them. 

He remembered one night, when he had long since dressed into his night clothes. He had been sitting up all night waiting for the boys to come home. The moon was almost half-way through the sky when he pulled his sandals on and jogged outside to the portal, the feathers of his wings ruffled and uneven. He was soon to step onto the obsidian platform, when his two boys materialized through the purple screen. Phil had spread his wings as Tommy tumbled off. Phil pulled him up straight, as Wilbur held up a glowing, warm blaze rod in his hand. The two gave each other a triumphant grin, as Phil left his head drop into his hands.

That night was long, Phil cleaning up both his boys’ arms and legs from the burns and scrapes they had sustained. Wilbur had given Tommy the bright idea of finding a fortress themselves. Though Phil had been upset, he was proud of his kids, and was glad they wanted to be like him. But, he grounded them from the nether for a while afterwards, just to make sure they wouldn't do it again. 

That night, when Tommy had long fallen asleep, Wilbur had apologized for his actions. He told Phil that he wanted to impress his little brother. Phil had given him a hug, told him it was okay, but took the blaze rod from him and put it away. He didn’t want to have the boys break it open and burn themselves. 

Wilbur felt bad for a while after that, he went to Phil, again, even though he had already apologized. Often, Phil’s silence was worse than being scolded.

“When you both are older, we will go to The End together.” Philza had promised that night. And Wilbur never forgot, always waiting for the day they would do it together, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I posted two today. Next one will be longer!


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno arrives, and learns about this new family.

The new letter said that Philza was needed elsewhere, that his skill in combat was desperately vital and they would pay him handsomely in ores. Tommy understood little of what he had been told, but what he did know was that a Wither was loose in a distant land, and, though their father had since retired from battle, he figured a little extra emergency money wouldn't hurt. He knew that Wilbur could take care of Tommy just fine, and the farm would be safe while he was gone. 

The morning he departed, he had given the boys a tight hug and asked them to be careful for each other. With a stack of golden apples and a sword in his inventory, he had spread his wings and flown until he was only a small speck from the view of his sons. The two had sat in silence for a good minute, they had never been left alone for this long. Normally being home alone meant Phil had just gone mining, or hunting, but Wilbur was prepared to do his best to impress his father. 

That night, Tommy was relatively calm and spent the evening in his room, doing who knows what. For dinner, Wilbur warmed up some food Phil had made them before he left. With full stomachs and a good mood, they went to sleep without a problem. 

Though, the next day was a different story. Tommy's beloved cow, Henry, had somehow gotten out of its pen. Wilbur awoke to a shouting Tommy trying to coax the cow back into the fences. The next few hours had been spent with the two trying to put a lead on the cow, and when they did, they were both muddy and tired from chasing it into the pond behind the house. Tommy had sprayed himself with the hose, rather than take a shower, so the rest of the day he smelled like earth. Wilbur had teased him for looking just like Henry, until the blond had retaliated by spraying Wilbur in the face. 

At first, Wilbur was not happy in the slightest. But, after a while of chasing Tommy and trying to tackle him, the both of them were laughing in the itchy grass. After both had taken a shower, the brothers had listened to Tommy's discs before sleepily going to their rooms.

For the second, third, and fourth days without Phil were about the same. Both of them fighting, but making up in the end just to start teasing once more. The fifth day, Tommy had gone hunting by himself and he hadn't come back for a few hours. Wilbur had begun to worry, and had opened his communicator to ask Tommy where he had gone.

You whisper to TommyInnit: where are you?

TommyInnit whispers to you: I found something awesome. Be back later

Sure enough, Tommy came home with an inventory full of loot and a dusty grin across his face. He excitedly told Wilbur how he had found a ruined portal with a golden helmet inside. As the boys admired their new treasure, Wilbur noted how it had a good enchantment on it- unbreaking four. He put it on Tommy's head, the cool metal slipping down over his eyes. 

"You'll grow into it." Wilbur promised, and Tommy returned his remark with a smile, showing his braces. 

\---

A few nights later, the youngest was trying to fish at the pond. Grumbling to himself, he was pulling off his boots as he held a fishing rod at the same time. Wilbur was trying to cook inside, when he heard Tommy shout outside. 

Tommy had heard the familiar sound of his father’s voice calling, and as he ran around the trees he collided with Phil, the older letting out a breath of surprise. 

“Phil!” Tommy squealed. “Wilbur! Wilbur, Phil’s back!”

Tommy looked up at Phil, who seemed hardly different except for a thin scratch across chin. Wilbur jogged out of the house, and from a distance he could tell that something was off. Phil hadn’t flown here, as he normally would. 

As the three caught up with each other, Phil turned and held his arm out towards the treeline. “I have someone you’d like to meet. I met him on my journey, and he asked to be trained by me.”

As the boys watched skeptically, a person that seemed a little older than Wilbur stepped out awkwardly. It was a strange sight, to see a piglin in the overworld, especially one who wasn’t a zombie. With wide eyes, and surprisingly pink hair, he was glazing around himself, letting his gaze turn back to Phil with a questioning look on his face. 

"This is Technoblade." Phil introduced. "Techno, these are my boys, Tommy and Wilbur." 

Wilbur narrowed his caramel eyes. "Hi," he said reluctantly, waiting to see what Phil had to say about this. Tommy grabbed the edge of Techno's coat, which was a red wool. "I like your cape."

"Thanks," The piglin muttered as Phil pulled Tommy gently aside. "Give him some space." He told his youngest, Tommy letting out a huff of breath.

"You two know how I used to train students in combat. And, I know I'm retired now, but I agreed to take Techno as my last apprentice. For now he'll be living with us." Phil explained, putting his hand on Techno's shoulder. "I expect you all to get along well."

Tommy was a bit too young to fully understand, but Wilbur did, and the new middle child was a little skeptical about this newcomer. With a curt nod to Technoblade, He turned on his heels and walked back to the cabin. After a moment, Tommy hastily followed. 

Phil gave Techno a friendly shake. "They'll learn to accept this as it is, mate. Wilbur was the same when Tommy came along." 

Without a word, Techno simply nodded and drew the red coat tighter around him. He certainly hoped so.

\---

That night, after a healthy meal of soup, Techno went to his new room without a word. Phil had quickly crafted a new bed for him, and as Techno climbed into it, he sank into the white sheets with a warm sigh. He had followed Phil around town when he had come to kill the Wither, and the older man had instantly taken him under his wing, quite literally. Silently praying that it would last, Techno dozed off to a quiet sleep.

Until Tommy started shouting, that is. 

Not unusual, really, for Philza's house. Wilbur had long since learned to block it out, as Tommy complaining about not being able to sleep was the usual. It didn't help, though, that all three of the boy's rooms were all upstairs together. 

Phil had exhaustedly come into Tommy's room, shushing him. He was tired from the trip back home, and his body was itching to get some rest. Tommy squealed about how he didn't want to go to sleep, but as soon as Phil fell asleep next to him, he was out cold. 

Techno breathed a sigh of relief, and once more closed his eyes with a yawn. Hopefully he would sleep well.

\---

The next morning was a Sunday, the day they all took off from most work. Soft snores came from both Tommy and Wilbur's rooms, and Techno wasn't keen to get up. Eventually, though, the morning sun shining through the blinds kept him awake long enough for him to reluctantly get out of bed. Assuming nobody else needed the bathroom to themselves, Techno splashed water across his face to wake himself up, something he did every morning. 

When he came downstairs, Wilbur was in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked up as he saw Techno, giving an awkward smile. 

Though Wilbur knew it would take him for him to be used to Techno, he was doing his best to be polite. When Phil and Tommy came downstairs, a breakfast of waffles was waiting for them at the table. Tommy was only halfway woken up when he began to shove them into his mouth, his hands and face sticky with syrup. 

Techno hung back in the living room, trying his best to look busy with a book and quill in his hands. 

Phil invited him over with a wave of his hand, inviting Techno to sit at the opposite end of the table from him. The piglin shuffled over, sitting down and tapping his hooves on the table. He wrinkled his nose as Tommy grinned at him with a mouth full of waffles. Wilbur passed a plate down to Techno, who took it gratefully. It was a while since he had a full breakfast like this. 

After eating Phil sent the three boys to change into day clothes and feed the animals. Techno pulled on his coat and followed the brothers outside. 

Tommy hopped through the grass, soaking his ankles in morning dew. Techno took a deep breath. The air smelled like wet concrete and rain. 

Going around to the east side of the house, Wilbur jogged to the shed and gave them each half a stack of animal food. Tommy ran off in the direction of the cow pen, Wilbur taking to the sheep. "You can feed the horses!" He called over to Techno. 

Techno nodded and turned left, walking along the bank of the pond to the horse stalls. After giving them some wheat and apples, he spotted a foal at the back of the yard. Going through the fence, he gave the foal an apple, and it took it gratefully, swishing its tail happily. Techno read its nametag. Carl was an odd name for a horse. 

When the boys got back to the house, Phil told them that they could do whatever until he called them for lunch. Techno quietly asked him if he could go through his nether portal. 

Phil was a bit surprised, but waved it off. Techno was a piglin, so of course he would want to visit the nether. 

"Sure." Phil told him. "Be careful, though."

As Techno left the house to visit the nether, he heard Tommy whining. "Why can't I go to the nether by myself? I'm a big man!"

Techno rolled his eyes as he stepped into the portal, letting his vision twist and bend until he was on the other side. Admiring Phil's Nether base, with it's high cobblestone and obsidian walls, he walked until he was at the west door. 

He was only half piglin, but even that meant he didn't have to wear gold in the nether. But, it also meant he couldn't speak the piglin language. 

If he did ever have a piglin family, he couldn't remember. When he had come to the overworld, he was given a mixture of potions to prevent him from changing to a zombie. But as a result, his memory began to get fuzzy in his second week in the overworld. No matter, though. He was doing just fine. 

The truth was, he came to the Nether because it was the only place where he didn't hear those voices. As long as he could remember, he had heard them. They got worse with every month he spent out in the overworld. 

A relaxed sigh escaped his lungs as the voices died away. Finally. It seemed that when he was around humans it was too much to bear. He was glad his new mentor had a portal, or else he didn't know what else he'd do. 

Glad the voices were no longer masking his train of thought, he sat against a wall of netherrack. With a sigh, he relaxed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Thinking to himself, he decided that this place was going to be nice. Philza would train him, and he would become a warrior himself. Folding his hands in his lap, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the prologue chapters. The next ones will be showcasing how the family managed to drift apart, eventually arriving in the dream Smp together.


	6. No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur brings home an unexpected surprise.

Tommy POV

With a sharp THUNK, Tommy ducked as the stone axe struck the tree right where his head had been a moment before. Grabbing it in both hands, he yanked it out and scrambled behind the trunk, feeling loose bark scrape the back of his neck. He took a shuddering breath, hesitantly peeking around to search for his pursuer. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he tried to stuff his fears down.

Without warning, he felt the back of his shirt yanked up. Gasping, he dropped the axe in surprise. Panicking, waved his arms around until he saw that he was face-to-face with The Blade.

Tommy cackled. "Screw you!" He struggled to get out of the piglin's grip, before he was dropped onto the grass with a sharp breath. 

"I almost had you." The youngest complained as he stood up, dusting his pants off. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Techno scoffed as he led Tommy back to the house. Tommy was a decent fighter, but still was no match for Techno's years of training. He was an imposing sight, with his sharp tusks and royal gown. 

Tommy skipped along, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. He looked up towards the sun, which was beginning to dip towards the horizon. As Techno opened the front door, Tommy squeezed his way between his leg and the doorframe, and then into the living room. Techno rolled his eyes as he kicked his boots off beside Tommy's, and hung his cape beside the window. The fireplace was on, keeping out the ever-growing chill out of the house. It was mid-september, and a cold front had been making its way to their little valley. Tommy jumped onto the couch and into Phil's lap, squirming his way under the wool blankets. The lantern above the couch provided an ample light source for reading, so Techno sat at the opposite end with a book, Tommy squished between him and Phil warmly.

Wilbur had been gone, presumably at a friend's house (Or as Tommy guessed, his secret lover). The middle child had given his family small hints about where he was going so often, but never a direct answer. So, Phil thought best to let things be,as long as Wilbur came home every night.

"When is Tubbo coming over?" Tommy asked, rolling over so his sock-covered feet were on Techno's lap. "He told me that Eret is gonna let him sleep over." 

"In an hour." Phil said, not looking up from sorting his inventory. "When they're here, I want you to be polite to Eret and Niki." 

"Only if they're nice first!" Tommy remarked, rolling off the couch and onto the rug below. 

\---

Techno POV 

Sure enough, Tubbo and his siblings came over to help make dinner with Phil. While Tommy was off in his room with his friend, Eret and Niki were setting the table for dinner. 

Techno was still reading when a small pillow smacked him in the face. Looking up with a scowl, Tommy and Tubbo were peeking over the banister of the second floor with a grin. As he watched, they both flug more pillows down with a ringing laugh. Shoving his book down onto the lampstand, Techno stomped up the stairs towards the two boys. With a shriek, they both ran. 

Techno growled to himself. His brother was getting more annoying every day, and Techno was spending more time in his room every day. The only reason that he wasn't there right now was because he wanted to put on a good front for the guests. Though, clearly, Tommy couldn't care at all. 

He heard the voices make a hissing remark about the youngest. Usually the voices liked him, but lately it seemed that they, too, were beginning to put up with him less and less. Grumbling to himself, Techno turned and went back downstairs. 

Tommy POV

Tommy slammed the door shut with a grin as he and Tubbo narrowly avoided Techno's grasp. 

The two snickered as they flopped down on the floor, Tubbo holding tightly to a bee plushie. Tommy rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling fan to watch it spin. Tubbo layed next to him. 

"When is Wilbur coming back?" Tubbo questioned, tilting his gaze to look at Tommy. 

"I dunno. When he feels like it." Tommy shrugged. "He still won't tell us where he keeps going."

"I miss him."

"Me too. Maybe when he tells us what's up, we can go with him." Tommy guessed, scratching the side of his neck. "He should be here for dinner, though. He and Eret are friends, so he wouldn't wanna miss out."

"Eret said that he doesn't know where he goes either." Tubbo added quietly. "They told me that all they know is that it's a secret."

"Maybe we can find out today?" 

"Maybe. We can ask at dinner."

As if on cue, Tommy heard Phil call them down to eat. He and his friend raced each other down, almost tripping over the stairs in the process. Tommy sat next to Tubbo, with their backs to the window behind them. The boys started eating with their hands until a sharp stare from Phil encouraged them to use their silverware. 

Niki started the conversation lightly. She told Phil how she, Eret, and Tubbo had begun to build a new house by the river. Phil politely offered to help the next day, and Tommy did too. Techno's response was simply an agreeing nod. Though Tubbo was really a cousin to Niki and Eret, the two oldest were siblings and had taken Tubbo in when he was a baby. 

Phil POV

Wilbur still hadn't come home, and the sun was already laying across the horizon. Though Phil tried to message his son through the communicator, there was no response. They tried to draw on dinner as long as they could, but the boys were being restless so Phil sent them to play at the top of the stairs while the rest of them talked in the living room. 

Eret was showing Phil a map of where they planned to build, and with his guidance they managed to scope out a floor plan. It was nice, having company, but each of them felt a little lonely without Wilbur's presence. It wasn't until Eret was beginning to leave with Niki when the door was ungracefully shoved open, bumping the wall and scaring them all half to death. 

Tubbo and Tommy were quiet for the first time that day, as Wilbur stepped into the house, rainwater dripping down his face. Or was that tears? It was hard to say, considering the rest of him was drenched. The water pooled around his feet as Phil jumped up, instantly sensing that something was wrong. Eret and Niki took this as their cue to go, and they said a hurried goodbye to Phil as they left through the back door, taking quick glances over their shoulders as they got on their horses and rode off. 

Tubbo was beginning to have second thoughts about staying the night, but figured if he kept out of the way things would be fine. Together, he and Tommy crawled across the banister of the second floor and peeked down into the living room. 

Wilbur had collapsed on the floor, his head leaning against the sofa. Phil quietly pulled his soaked jacket off of his back. He knew his sons well, no matter how much they tried to keep hidden from him. Techno watched from afar, before hurrying up the stairs and to his room,not wanting to be involved in whatever was going on. 

Wilbur held something in his arms, his body bent over it protectively. Gentle words from Phil eventually coaxed him out of his shell. His father didn't want an explanation yet, he knew that it would only make matters worse for all of them. All he wanted was Wilbur to show him what he was holding.

Part of Phil had a feeling about the strange bundle of fabrics in his son's arms, and with a tired and sad look, he realized that he was right. Wilbur handed the blankets to his father, before pushing his face against Phil's body for comfort. 

A child was asleep in Philza's arms, a boy probably not three years old. Quietly moving Wilbur onto the couch, Phil laid the child back into his son's arms, letting him know he was safe. No words were exchanged that night, only silent recognition. In a few minutes, Wilbur was passed out, his curly brown locks draped over his son's red ones. The child pressed toward the warmth in his sleep, resting his head on Wilbur's chest. 

Phil went upstairs, silently motioning for Tommy and his friend to go to their room. Understanding that now was not the time for play, the two scurried off and didn't make a sound the rest of that night. 

With a drowsy yawn, Phil went to the hallway closet and pulled out a blanket and some pillows. Though his mannerisms were calm, his mind was not.

What had happened? Why had his son shown up late, with a baby wrapped in his hands? Why had he not told Phil beforehand, and was this child even his own? He shook his thoughts away, pushing them to the back of his mind for tomorrow. They all needed rest, and questions were the last thing any of them needed. Tucking pillows under Wilbur's body, he covered him in a fleece blanket to stave off the cold draft. 

After turning down the fireplace, Phil had sat beside them, watching his son's gentle breathing before sleep eventually took over.


	7. Unwelcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to get used to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for today boys 😎

Wilbur POV

Eyelids heavy with sleep, Wilbur exhaustedly looked across the couch, to see his father still wrapped in night's rest. It took him a moment to process what had happened last night, his memories blurry. With a jolt, he looked around for his child, before realizing he had startled him awake from his spot in his lap. 

He cried, rubbing his eyes with his small hands and looking up at Wilbur. His fox ears laid back on his head as he buried his face into his father's sweater with a mumble. 

"I'm sorry." Wilbur whispered, tears already stinging in the corner of his eyes. "I'm so sorry " 

As Wilbur talked gently to the child, Phil woke up, putting his hand on Wilbur's with a gentle smile. "Morning, mate." 

Wilbur met his gaze, before realizing that his father wasn't mad, or even seemed to be upset. 

"Phil-" he tried to choke out. "I couldn't get her back." He pulled the child closer to him. "She's gone. Left like the salmon do in the summer."

Phil nodded slowly. So he thought. He figured that might have been the case. "That's alright, son. You're home now. And you have…" He cut off, waiting for Wilbur to tell him the name of this child.

"I- have I have Fundy." Wilbur whispered, pulling the blankets off his head, letting Phil see his ginger hair and furry, pointed ears. Phil put his hand against Fundy's back, who turned to look at Phil with wide, dark eyes. 

I'm only 20, Wilbur thought to himself as Fundy crawled over to Philza. "I can't raise him by myself."

"You don't have to." Phil reassured him, as he stood with Fundy in his arms, who was busy pulling at his grandfather's hat. "We'll do it together. Now, you can go to your room and rest if you need to. I'll watch Fundy." 

Part of Wilbur wanted to jump up, to grab his son back, to keep him here like he couldn't keep Fundy's mother. To protect him. But he trusted Phil, and with a fatigued nod of compliance, made his way upstairs to his room, locking the door and falling onto his bed. He wrapped the blue blankets tight around his shoulders and fell into a shallow, feverish sleep. 

Techno POV

Early that morning, Techno had woken up just as the sun was rising to leave Wilbur with Phil. Though Tommy was loud, and so was Tubbo, he trusted them enough to leave Wilbur be for now. 

He had slipped on his boots, all while big fox eyes watched him from across the room. He, too, had guessed about Wilbur's secret family. He just didn't expect him to let them know all at once. The child had said something quietly, almost trying to call Techno over, but the piglin ignored his voice and stepped out into the cold morning air. With a yawn, he went over to the stables and brought out his horse, Carl. 

Saddling the horse, Techno rode off towards the hills, after coaxing Carl into crossing the old bridge, Techno rode towards a new village he found a few weeks ago. 

After half an hour of riding, Techno hitched Carl to a fence at the edge of the village. After buying some things for his family, he rode back home. Carl bucked and whinnied as they came across a group of spiders that had survived at the hand of man the night before. 

Though they were passive in the day, Techno slid from the saddle and pulled out his diamond axe. The voices had been growing in volume all morning, and this was just what Techno needed. 

After the last spider had collapsed into a pile of dust, techno scooped up the string and eyes they had dropped. This would be useful for potions. And by now, the voices had died into a quiet whisper. 

Upon returning home, Techno stayed outside for the next few hours to tend to his potato farm. Carl munched on grass nearby, and Tommy and Tubbo sparred with sticks nearby. 

Techno stood up straight, stretching his back and wiping sweat from his brow. They will have a good crop store this winter, if this bunch could grow just a little more. He turned, glancing at the boys who were now covered in dirt and grass. His mind drifted to when that was him. It had been three years since his arrival at the homestead, and they all had warmed up to his company eventually, even if Wilbur was still a little distant.

Wilbur. That's right, Wilbur was still inside. Techno figured he might as well check on him if Phil was busy. Scrubbing soil off his hands, he went through the back door and into the living room. Phil sat on the white carpet, the child in front of him. Wilbur glanced at Techno from the kitchen, before looking away quickly as Techno sat across from him.

"Uh, hey." Techno said, reaching down the table to pull his notebook closer. "How are you doing?"

"I had a fever, but it went down." Wilbur murmured, eyes on his son across the room. "Fundy is doing well." 

So his name was Fundy, Techno noted. Strange name, but fitting for the little fox boy who was currently pulling on Phil's wings. 

Techno stood, walking to the stairs to go to his room. Fundy tottered across the room to grab at Techno's feet, who looked down in annoyance. 

Wilbur quickly rushed over to pull Fundy away, with an awkward glance at Techno. Techno shrugged it off. Wilbur was young for a parent, of course he's gonna be protective of this little boy. 

Tubbo and Tommy POV

The two friends heard Techno's door lock, as they scurried into the living room to grab some items to craft leather armor for themselves. As they skidded to a halt beside the crafting table, they looked over Wilbur's shoulder to get a look at Fundy. 

Fundy was clambering over his father, then looked up at Tommy and Tubbo. 

"Hi," he said in a high voice. 

"He's rather small." Tommy remarked, then got a sharp glare from Wilbur. 

"He's four,of course he's small," He said protectively. "Leave him be."

"Can he play with us?" Tubbo asked as Fundy reached towards him with his small hands. 

"Let Wilbur alone." Philza hurried the boys out the front door with their supplies. "You can talk to him later." 

They grumbled as the door clicked shut behind them. Tubbo turned to Tommy with the crafting table in his hand. "I don't really wanna spar anymore." He said, his curiosity turning back towards Wilbur and Fundy. 

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, walking back towards the house to look into the window. "Everything feels weird now. I want the old Wilbur back."

Tommy felt a stab of pity, but really just for himself. He missed his brother, and didn't understand why he had suddenly forgotten about him in exchange for this new kid. Tommy let out a grumble as he saw Wilbur hold Fundy above his head, the boy laughing as he swung through the air. Tubbo walked up beside him, following his gaze.

Tubbo looked up to Wilbur just as much as Tommy. Though he had Eret and Niki, Wilbur always had an air of kindness around him. Tubbo had gravitated towards him soon as they met those two years ago, mostly because Wilbur made music and Tubbo wanted to as well. 

Feeling left out and dejected, not just by Wilbur but by Philza as well, the two sulked off to find something to do. 

Philza POV

Phil had only just begun to comprehend what was happening. The last 12 hours had been a blur for all of them, but as Tubbo left with Niki to go back home, the father felt that surge of adrenaline leave his body. He let his wings drop lower, no longer inclined to put on a welcoming front for his guests.

He wasn't mad, no, he hardly ever gets mad at anyone. And it wasn't disappointment either, if anything it was a feeling of shared exhaustion throughout the house. 

When someone in the house feels down, it seems to affect everyone else as well. Like the roots of their emotion had grown into the ground to flow throughout the rest of the building. The only one who didn't seem down those past couple hours was Wilbur, shockingly. As if Fundy had lit a candle that was once simply smoking, as if Wilbur had dropped to his lowest then peaked once more. As if this child had given him purpose, something that not even Phil could've given back.

Fundy was taking a nap on the sofa, as Wilbur sat next to it, watching him with intent eyes. Phil paused, before sitting cross legged beside him, letting his wing wrap across his son's body. Wilbur leaned into the soft, downy feeling. 

"You know that I love you, right?" Phil whispered, letting his chin rest on Wilbur's head. "I always will."

"I know." Wilbur murmured in response, letting his eyes drift down to the floor. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, mate. You did what you had to, and nobody blames you for that. All I ask is that you stay with me. I need to keep you safe, it's what I have to do."

Though Phil already seemed to know the answer, he felt his heart drop as he felt his son shake his head. "I'm going to try. I don't know if I can." Wilbur pulled away softly, looking back at the child once more. "I don't want him- or me- to be a burden. You're retired, you have Tommy to look after. I'm an adult."

Hardly, Phil found his mind telling him. You're just a boy.

"I'll stay for a while." Wilbur promised. "Until I find a better land for me and Fundy. I need to learn how to do this on my own, or I'll never be a good father."

Phil found himself with his face buried into his son's shoulder. He had to be strong for them. For himself. As he looked over Wilbur's body, he saw Tommy quietly making his way down the stairs, but stopped when he made eye contact with his father. 

Before he could turn and leave, Phil stretched out his wing, beckoning to his son. Tommy hesitated, before running over to slip himself in-between his family, with a shaky sigh, almost a quiet sob. Then it was Techno sitting beside them, all three leaning into his strong arms and warmth. Techno stared off, past even Phil. Gently looking up at his friend's face so as to not disturb him, Phil watched the quiet rise and fall of his shoulders, taking time to notice things about them that he hadn't in quite a while. 

Techno, though he seemed rough and foreboding, was a great hugger. Phil found himself listening to his strong heartbeat, as he took time to drink in his scent. It was of rich earthy tones, with a slight hint of metal from all the jewelry he wore. It reminded Phil of a soft winter's night by the fireplace. Techno dipped his head lower so the only blond child could press into his soft hair. Tommy.

Always Tommy. His youngest, wrapped in a soft cinnamon aura with a taste of sliced apples, and a knack for getting into trouble. Phil watched as Tommy's hands curled tighter around Techno's shirt, those soft hands that were always coated in something they shouldn't be, the hands that left a trace of soil upon whatever he touched. 

Wilbur. The smell of coffee grounds and a rainy morning, the smell of food cooling off to drive those rich tastes into the air for all to recognize. Of fresh bread and cake, and that almost hidden scent of the soot that was left after burning wood. His favorite thing, the feel of relaxing into soft sheets as your family slept around you. His Wilbur. 

And Fundy. Though he hadn't been here for twenty-four hours, Phil had a keen sense of energy, of understanding even the most reserved of people. The newest addition to the family, the one who Wilbur now held in his lap, the strange fox child with those dark, deep eyes that were now closed. Those ears that were picking up the sound of drops hitting the window as the clouds moved overhead. Though he had yet to develop his own aura, Phil could just pick up the ever so slight taste of ashes. 

As for Phil? Well, he didn't know, but at the same time each person was thinking of him, and how without him this family would be nothing more than lost young men. Philza, the one who had slain a dragon, the one who had given his heart to protect his family. The one who had a gentle wisp of melting snow, but at the same time had that warm, exhausting feeling of the Nether that made you want to dip back into slumber. Of kindness, compassion, fatherhood- of nothing better described then just as Phil.


	8. Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno struggles with his thoughts, while Tommy tries to make up with Wilbur.

Wiping sweat from his brow, the piglin stood back from the wood he had been hacking at for the past few hours. With the new family addition, the house was getting a bit cramped, so Techno had offered to do most of the building. 

Scooping the logs into his inventory, he carried them around to the west side of the house and began to nail and slip them into place. As Phil came up beside him with some cooked potatoes, he handed them to Techno who took them gratefully. 

The voices began to get louder, as they did every time they saw someone they knew.

Phil!  
Philza  
Dadza!  
PHIL  
Killza  
Philza!  
DADZA

Phil adjusted the waistband of his kimono as he looked up at the house, unaware of the voices calling his name. "Looks good, Techno. Let me know if you need help." He said as he unfurled his wings, stretching the muscles with a yawn. Techno nodded as he placed another block of planks. 

"I will. I think I'll be good, though. What do you want done with the roof?"

"Just expand it to look like the other side, mate. I don't mind. When you're down, come in for a little while. It's getting hot out here. Besides, we miss your company."

"You do, maybe." Techno rolled his eyes. "Tommy and Wilbur are probably doing their own thing-" 

"Awwwhhh, mate!" Phil planted his hand on Techno's shoulder, giving his former student a playful shove. "Don't say that. They know they love you, they enjoy hanging out with you."

"I guess I wouldn't want to miss out on Fundy crying." Techno said sarcastically as Phil let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll come check on you in a while." 

Phil disappeared around the corner and Techno heard the door shut. The voices ceased their chanting to a quiet whisper.

Bye Phil  
Goodbye!  
Byeza  
Sadnoblade  
Phil, come back!  
I miss Philza  
Bye Dadza  
Philza, don't go!  
Lonely Blade! 

Techno rubbed his temple, momentarily leaning against the wall for a little support, letting the sun trickle sweat down his neck. He supposed he could finish this later. Maybe in the evening, when it wasn't so hot. 

He walked inside, taking off his boots and letting the cool air hit his feet as he walked across the room. Stepping carefully over Fundy, he made his way upstairs.

It was now early June, and Fundy was still quiet as ever, and Wilbur even more distant. Speaking of Wilbur, Techno wondered where he was, figuring that he was probably in his room. If only he could watch his child on his own for two minutes, then maybe he wouldn't be getting in the way constantly. Just last week Fundy had been chewing on the hilt of Techno's axe, much to everyone's horror. Luckily, the only thing hurt was Techno's patience. 

As he made his way up to the bathroom, he reached for the doorknob before it swung open on its own, Tubbo looking up at him. 

Techno groaned as Tubbo made his way back to Tommy's room with a wave. Or, should he say, Tommy and Tubbo's room. The kid had been spending so much time over here now that his siblings both had full-time jobs. 

He felt the cold tile underfoot as he stopped in front of the mirror, reaching up to pull his earrings out, laying them on the counter. As Techno rubbed his eyes with a yawn, he turned on the faucet to the bathtub and switched to the cooler setting, needing to get sweet relief from this heatwave. As he waited for the water to get just right, he found himself looking into the mirror. 

He ran his finger along his jawline, up to his tusks, he needed to file them down again soon. They were getting pretty sharp. His gaze drifted back to his own, finding himself looking into his own ruby eyes. 

Unfortunately, that seemed to trigger the voices.

Blood  
We never die  
Blood for him  
War  
Blood for the blood god  
We can't get enough  
Fight

He looked away quickly, which once more let them cease to a muffled whisper. Later he would have to find some poor monsters to take this out on, before it got out of hand.

After pulling off his usual dress shirt and shorts, he slipped into the water with a sigh, letting the cold chill envelop him. He stared at the wooden ceiling, his eyes tracing patterns across it as his mind began to wander.

Other than his room, the bathroom was his go-to safe space. The cool atmosphere and pale walls helped him think, and he usually found himself in there for a while until someone else needed to use it. Lately, Techno had been very overwhelmed by simple things such as color, noise, and shape. He figured it might be something like ocd, but he didn't want to self diagnose until he was sure. 

That's also why he had given some of his things to everyone else, the clutter in his room was a bit too much for him to bear. That's why Tommy had been proudly wearing Techno's old fur cape with the golden stitching, parading around the house and pretending to be a great warrior himself. Techno softly smiled to himself as he let his eyelids drop over his vision, his pink hair fanning out deeper into the water. From time to time, his ears would flick up or back at the sound of his family downstairs, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Lately, at several villages, Techno had been seeing posters showcasing a new SMP. They didn't live in an SMP currently, they were off the borders of the ones around. An SMP was a large scape of land bought by a group of people, who let others come and live on it for trading and power. It could be anywhere from a small community to an entire faction, it just depended on the rules. 

The one Techno had set his eyes on, though was the soon-to-be open Earth Smp. It was in about a year, but organizers liked to get the news out as fast as possible. An SMP could only have so many people in it, and usually there was a lot of clambering for places. He figured he could take it up with Phil another time. Right now he felt like spending the rest of his day being lazy. 

After scrubbing the suds out of his hair, Techno dried off and slipped into a cream tunic and grey trousers. He ran a towel across the top of his head, then put his jewelry back on. He also added a nice little crown-shaped hair clip for fun. 

As he unlocked and opened the door, he inhaled some fresh air as the steam from the bath made its way out of the room. Before he even managed to put on his usual regal posture, Tommy and Tubbo sped past him, squealing with laughter as they rolled the bee plush down the stairs, letting bounce into a pile of pillows at the bottom. Techno huffed. At least they hadn't taken his pillow. 

Tommy POV

Tubbo flopped down next to Tommy, holding the bee plush once more above his head, letting it fly across the sky. Tommy watched with an exhausted pant of laughter. He was excited to have his friend over again. Fundy watched from his seat at the highchair, his ears pricking forward in interest as he watched his brothers play.

"I wanna go." Fundy said, reaching with his small hands. Tommy looked over and wrinkled his nose. "You're too small, you'd be squished like a beetle. Did you know I squashed a beetle yesterday, Tubbo?" Tommy said, his attention span about the size of a thumbtack.

"Surely not!" Tubbo remarked with a glance over at Tommy. "Leave the bugs alone!"

"It bit me first!" Tommy objected as he poked at Tubbo's plush. "Bees are better than those beetles, anyway." He pointed out to his friend, who agreed with a nod. 

Tubbo sat up, adjusting the straps of his overalls. The two scurried out of the way as Wilbur jogged his way down the steps, not stopping to say hi to them. He stopped next to Fundy's highchair as he scooped him out, the little fox cackling as Wilbur swung him around and into his arms. Philza watched from the dining table with a knowing smile, before turning back to his magazine and coffee. 

"Good afternoon, Fundy!" Tommy groaned as Wilbur talked in a high voice to the little boy. Couldn't Wilbur talk to Tommy instead?

"Fundy and I are gonna go down to the river." Wilbur said to anyone who would listen, pulling on his sneakers with one hand and the four-year-old in the other. As Tommy watched, the door clicked shut behind them. Tubbo leaned into Tommy's ear.

"Do you wanna go too? Maybe we can get Wilbur to talk to us." He whispered, with a secretive look at Phil. 

Tommy nodded. "Sure." They stood, running to the door before their father called them over.

"Boys, what are you two getting up to?" Philza said with a raised brow. Tommy stuttered in response.

"Uhm- the pond!" Tommy lied, as Phil put down his mug. 

"The pond is through the back door, son!" Phil chuckled as Tubbo glared up at Tommy. "It's okay if you want to go to Wilbur." Tommy felt Phil's hand on the side of his head as he listened, almost leaning into his comforting touch. At least Phil wasn't leaving them for someone else. (Yet)

"Just know that Wilbur is in a very fragile state right now. I want you to be considerate." his father muttered. Tommy's blue eyes met Phil's, of almost the same shade. 

He ruffled their hair, Tubbo letting out a sneeze. They all laughed, as the boys turned back towards the door. 

"Have fun," Phil called as the two darted away down the lawn, heading North towards the river.

Tommy felt the dry grass brush against his ankles as he jogged down the field, Tubbo following suit. He breathed in the humid air as he felt his hair already sticking to the back of his neck in this sickly warm weather. It had been ten months since Fundy had arrived, and if he was being honest, Tommy still hadn't warmed up to him all too well. He felt a silent pang of jealousy as they crested the hill, looking down to the river below. 

Wilbur sat on the oak bridge beside Fundy, who was leaning over to dip his hands into the water. The boys slowed to a walk as they came up beside their brother, who didn't notice until they said his name, his eyes fixed on his son. 

His brown curls bounced as he looked up, adjusting his red beanie over his head. "Hi!" He said kindly, as they sat next to him on the grass. Tommy responded with a dry "Hello," as he pulled some weeds out of the dirt. 

Tommy glanced over to Tubbo, who copied his look with a slight tilt of his head. Tommy sat up straighter, leaning his back against the hill behind him. 

"Wilbur- me and Tubbo just wanted to say-" Tommy started, but angrily cut himself off as he saw that Wilbur wasn't even looking his way, instead he had sat Fundy upon his lap and began to play with his hair.

Picking up a nearby pebble, Tommy angrily tossed it at his brother's feet, making Wilbur look up in surprise, his cinnamon gaze meeting Tommy's icy blue one. 

"Wilbur!" Tommy almost shouted, as Tubbo inched closer beside him to provide silent support. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Wilbur asked, feeling that he already knew the answer. When Tommy was upset, he was very upset. 

"Me and Tubbo wanted to talk," He started awkwardly, wringing his fingers as he always did when he was nervous. He felt a lump grow in his throat, as adrenaline pulsed through his chest. Tubbo looked from his friend then back to Wilbur. 

He opened his mouth to help Tommy continue. "He means that we feel like you've been ignoring us on purpose." He blurted, as Tommy put his head in his hands. 

"Oh, Tubbo-" he groaned, but really he was grateful for the help, even if he wouldn't say so. Wilbur's soft smile faded away, his usual relaxed expression taking its place. Fundy didn't notice, too busy looking at a bug inching its way up the fence of the bridge. 

"So that's what this is about." Wilbur said in a flat tone, then before anyone could interject, he blurted, "I'm sorry. I know I should be a better brother, I know you two look up to me." He looked down. 

Tommy felt a stab of pity as he watched his brother avoid his eyes. "Well, Wilbur. I love you, I just wish that you wouldn't have dropped everything for Fundy. We need you too. We need our brother, not just Wilbur." A slight whisper of resentment seemed to creep it's way up his spine, dissolving all previous feelings of affection. Tubbo watched silently, knowing that Tommy needed to get this out of his system. 

Wilbur listened quietly as Tommy began to raise his voice. "You can't just leave us like that! I know you're planning to leave with Fundy eventually. What for? Are we not good enough?" Now Tommy was standing, looking down at his brother with a sharp glare. Fundy cried as Tommy began to shout. 

As his cries reached Tommy's ears, he suddenly stopped, not meaning to have scared the little boy. He dropped back down into the grass. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I didn't mean to scare him." 

Wilbur hushed Fundy before finally looking directly at his brother. "Tommy, please listen." The blonde reluctantly nodded as he slumped back towards Tubbo, tears beginning to burn their way up his throat and into his eyes. 

"Fundy isn't my biological son." Wilbur began, and Tommy and Tubbo both nodded. They had figured that was so, Fundy looked nothing like him. 

"I met his Mother about eleven months ago." Wilbur said, struggling to keep his voice from breaking up. "We loved each other. Then she just, left, or died, or- I don't know-" he took a shaky breath. "Fundy was all I had left of her, and I couldn't leave him on his own." 

Tommy felt all hate and anger melting away, as he and Tubbo moved across the door of the bridge to sit on either side of Wilbur. Fundy sighed as he leaned bacl, having stopped his crying. He looked up at Wilbur, who looked down in response. 

"Dada!" He said, clasping small hands around his father's neck. Wilbur pulled him close, as well as Tubbo and Tommy. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the trickle and splashing of the river against the bank. Together they watched the salmon swim downstream.

Tommy followed the shining red body of the fish, as the sun glinted off its scales, dragonflies and cicadas chattering in the nearby brush. He tilted his head towards his brother. "Did she wriggle away, like a salmon?" He asked, leading Wilbur to a high-pitched laugh. 

"I guess so," Wilbur murmured. "I guess she did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites to write so far, especially Techno's POV. Expect more from him!


	9. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter this time. Starting to get into the most important parts!
> 
> Wilbur is planning to leave, but Techno gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence and gore depictions when Techno goes in the woods. Nothing explicitly descriptive though!

The muted sound of lightning breaking outside led to the rumble of thunder deep down in Techno's chest. His ears picked up the pitter-patter of rain on the window and roof. The right side of his face was pressed to the cold window, as he sat on his bed. Trying to read was difficult when you had such good hearing. 

The rough feeling of worn paper slipped under his fingers as he turned the page, scanning his eyes across the runes inked into the book. He was looking at the words, but only with his eyes and not his head. 

For a moment it felt like he was just thinking back upon a memory, letting his subconscious drift until he felt as though he was floating. 

The clatter of probably delicate items downstairs snapped him back to reality, as he was almost surprised to see that he did indeed exist. He stretched his arms out behind him, letting his muscles and bones shift back into a comfortable position. Techno rubbed his temple, leaning back into the cold sheets underneath him. What depressing weather.

He watched, bored, as the raindrops raced each other down the smooth glass panes. The trees brushed into the sky outside, welcoming and reaching out for the rain to relieve their parched roots. Techno sat back up, this time with his woolen blanket over his shoulders like a cape. He unlocked the window, and slid it up just a few inches to listen to the rain. It was relaxing, to let his mind wander while his breathing drifted slower.

Ruby eyes watched the leaves blow off their stems and go hurtling to the ground below. A chilly gust of wind hurled itself through the open window. Techno breathed it in, letting the cold feeling wake him up even more. The plants and animals really needed this rain. The heat wave from a week ago had only just let up. 

Techno hated the heat. It was strange, most piglins and their relatives tended to prefer humid and dry weather. But he could never bring himself to enjoy it, though, and for the past few nights he had lain awake in this sticky heat, listening to cicadas sing while sweat pooled around his bare skin. He could hardly catch a break. For a second he felt himself slipping back into night's embrace, even though it was nine in the morning. The atmosphere wasn't helping either. Stormy gray clouds hurried through the sky, eager to get somewhere unknown. The temperature in his room began to rise, so he pulled off his nightshirt to leave himself sitting in a tank top, relieved to feel anything cold against his skin. 

His book was set onto the dresser as he reluctantly stood, letting his hooves click onto the wooden floor. After unlocking and opening his door, he turned right and went to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face as usual. It dripped down his jawline and ran along the outline of his neck, soaking the collar of the thin shirt. 

Almost fatigued, he made his way down the stairs while gripping the edge of the rails. He rubbed his eyes to get used to the bright lights of the kitchen. The stools creaked across the floor as he pulled them back, sitting at the kitchen island. He watched Phil pour coffee from across the tabletop. A slight glance of his blue eyes sent another coffee sliding across the counter into Techno's hands, who gave Phil a grateful smile. 

The warm drink seeped it's way into his veins, filling him with caffeine. Soon enough, he was wide awake. It was a plain black coffee, rich, just the way he liked it. Phil came over to sit beside him, his own mug cupped in his hands. Techno felt strong yet gentle hands ruffle his hair. 

"When was the last time you combed this?" Phil chuckled, lacing his fingers into the fine pink strands. Techno shrugged as he reached across the table for his glasses, he didn't want to bother putting in his contacts just yet. 

Phil hummed to himself as he pulled his apprentice's hair apart, brushing through the loose tangles with a steady pace. He pulled Techno over to the couch. 

"C'mere, mate, lemme comb through this before you do anything crazy with it." Phil instructed, Techno following suit. He sat on the couch as Techno sat on the floor before him, crossing his legs to continue sipping the coffee. Phil leaned over with the brush and began to gently tug at it, the younger letting out a yawn before leaning back. It felt nice, having his hair played with. Phil hadn't done it in a while, and if Techno was being honest he was the only one who did braids just the way he wanted it.

Not tight enough to hurt, but compact enough that stray hairs didn't fall into his vision while training. Before long, his neat pink hair was once more drifting down his back to about the bottom of his shoulders. 

Phil got up to fix breakfast before continuing with his hair, as Tommy came hurriedly down the steps. He slid into the chair, letting with eyes fix on the delicious cereals and fruits in front of him. He let the bowl overflow with strawberries as Techno watched him shovel the food into his mouth. 

"Got somewhere to be?" Techno asked, Tommy meeting his gaze the first time that morning.

"Big T!" Tommy ran over to him, kneeling on the rug beside him. "You have your hair down."

"Yea, the first time in a while I guess." Techno said begrudgingly, trying to avoid his incessant chatter. 

"Can I braid it?" He said enthusiastically, Phil turned and gave a soft understanding look to Techno. 

Techno, in return, rolled his eyes. "If Phil helps you." He muttered, feeling the sofa bounce behind him as Tommy clambered onto it. 

"Yesss, I get to braid, Phil!" Tommy squealed, earning a short laugh from his father. 

"You do it right or you'll be in trouble," Phil scolded him jokingly. "Or worse, Techno will getcha."

Tommy hummed as he began to pull the loose, wild strands of pink into his palms. Techno disregarded the painful tug at the base of his head. He would let Tommy off easy.

Phil sat close, sipping at his drink and keeping a close eye on his youngest. Tommy haphazardly reached over to the coffee table to grab a hair tie. Techno concentrated on the bubbles swirling around in his cup, instead of the fact Tommy knew nothing about braiding. 

When the little gremlin was finished, Phil took the time to tell him how well he had done. Tommy was proud, and he ran upstairs to tell Wilbur. When Techno was sure that he wasn't coming back he pulled the tie out of his hair and handed it to Phil. He took it with a laugh, and sat back behind his apprentice.

"Thanks. Tommy doesn't do very well, does he?" The piglin muttered, lifting the coffee mug to his lips. Phil shrugged. 

"Not really. But at least he tries." 

They sat in silence for a while, and as Phil was nearing the end of the braid, Techno was thinking. As usual. He went back through his thoughts to the Earth SMP. Now would be a decent time to ask him about it, everyone else was upstairs. 

"Phil," he started, earning a questioning "hmm?" in response. He turned his head slightly to the right, so he could see the edges of Phil's wings and green kimono. "Have you ever lived in an SMP?"

"Nope," he said flatly. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw a poster of one a few days ago. It's going to be opened in a year."

Phil nodded, as he tied off the braid and let Techno toss it over his shoulder. "It's called SMP Earth. I kinda want to check it out."

"Well, you have lots of time. Don't rush yourself on deciding." Phil stood, rubbing Techno's head as he went off to the kitchen. 

Techno turned towards the window as rain no longer raced down the glass. Maybe they could move out of this place. 

Most of the reason he wanted to go there was because an SMP gives you three extra lives over your usual one. When you leave the SMP, though, it goes back to normal. This family never had been in a circumstance where they would need extra lives, but it couldn't hurt to get them. 

Not to mention that, if you got a claim of land quickly, you could become very powerful. Trade could get you far in an SMP. Lately, Techno had been doing lots of studying over the rules and such.

He stood, cracking his knuckles as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'm gonna go out for a while," he called to Phil, as he lifted his red coat from the hanger.

"Alright, mate. I'll be here."

\---

Techno felt his muscles tense as he pulled the iron axe from the tree, little splinters of wood falling around his feet. The grayish sunlight filtered weakly through the clouds and leaves above as the voices kept up their chatter. 

Bad weather  
Bored  
E  
Hungry  
Hungry?  
Food  
Kill  
Blood  
BLOOD  
KILL  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
KILL

His head began to throb steadily with his heartbeat, black spots dancing at the edges of his vision. The thousands of voices always seemed to talk at a different pace, but now they were increasing in volume as he held tighter to the axe. Feeling light-headed, Techno stumbled off down the path. Deeper into the woods, and farther away from home. Not able to hurt anyone but himself and the mobs around him. 

A spider was crawling up the tree in front of him, and it turned to look at the piglin with eyes of a similar shade. That blood red color was soon smashed to bits under Techno's axe, lodging itself in a tree once more. 

The ache in his skull started to grow, as Techno let his forehead rest against the bark of the oak. A sickening crunch and a spray of blood could be heard as the weapon was pulled back, letting the disemboweled remains of the spider crumble into a white dust. In the corner of his vision, though blurry and tired, he picked up a flock of wild sheep that were grazing nearby. One picked it's head up, making eye contact. It lazily munched on grass, having no idea what was coming for it. 

Techno managed to push himself up, his body tired from the angry swings of the axe, his mind sparked with energy. Thorns and grasses scraped past his ankles as he stepped off the path, the sheep bleating. They began to hastily trot away from Techno, which only seemed to fuel the voices. 

A sharp CRUNCH as the bleating unexpectedly came to an end. 

Gore seeped it's way through the white fabric of his tank top, as the screaming and crying in his head dulled to a whisper. He groaned as he leaned back against a tree, slipping down to sit onto the bloody grass. The sheep that had survived the massacre were now streaking away, not bothering to be quiet. 

It had happened again. He should've known better, to not let it get this bad. Usually he could go hunting or do some training practice to reset the clock, but he had been too busy- or lazy- to do it. He bit back a sob. Men don't cry. At least, he didn't think so. His calves were scratched from the brambles, and his upper arms were heavy. In a weak attempt to stand, he gripped onto the low branches above his head. Though the bones in his legs were achy from the sudden movements of his outburst, Techno managed to step back onto the path with a weak grumble.

Gradually, the piglin stumbled his way back home.

\---

Wilbur POV

Phil's old apprentice sat on the sofa in nothing but a bloody white shirt and gray trousers. His brows were furrowed as he stared at his hands. Another one of his episodes had confined him to the couch to rest where Phil could keep an eye on him. He and Wilbur sat at the dining table for dinner. A roll of his eyes would show how the middle child didn't appreciate the piglin much.

Since he had arrived, he had been nothing but trouble for Wilbur. Tommy looked up to him, and Phil was proud to have trained him. But Will was very indifferent about "The Blade", as his younger brother liked to call him. He shifted his gaze over towards the living room, Techno stood and rubbed his forehead. 

Phil looked up instantly, so he could make sure his undeniable favorite was doing alright. 

"Careful, mate. Don't get light-headed." The winged man warned, as Techno rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled off his thin glasses. Wilbur watched casually. Not wanting to draw attention. 

"Don't go to bed yet." Philza stepped past the chairs and walked over to the eldest child, his olive kimono sweeping over the floor. Will watched as his dark feathers ruffled in concern. 

A quiet hum let him know that Fundy still sat with his toys at a safe distance. The little fox was on the rug by the door, a stuffed salmon in his small hands. As his father observed, he let a relieved sigh. He was a safe distance from Techno. 

Wilbur tapped his knuckles on the smooth, spruce wood of the table. He inclined his head slightly to the right looking at Phil from the corner of his eye. The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it back shut. Once again, his time for talking with his father was interrupted by Techno. Wilbur silently looked down at his untouched plate, a prick of resentment in the back of his mind.

\---

A few days after, Techno was being normal again. For a while, that is, until he had traded a flyer from a wandering trader. Will had watched as Techno had shown the paper excitedly to Philza, who put a supportive hand on the piglin's shoulder. Tsk. Another reason for him to take the spotlight. 

It was nearing time for Wilbur to take his own trip, to find a new land for he and Fundy. But then again, here came Techno to ruin it all. 

The next month, Wilbur stood in shock at the piglin before him. He looked imposing with that new crossbow and sharpened tusks. The brunet could feel Tommy's presence behind him, an awkward accumulation of adrenaline and remorse. 

Wilbur didn't know all the details. He knew that Techno had a Nether sickness, and he knew it could make him irrational and prickly, and they all should've expected this by now. And the young father did expect it, but not at the same time as he and Fundy's departure.

It was almost too much for him to handle. 

Techno handed the flyer to Wilbur, who grabbed it with a glare. Tommy hung back, Wilbur feeling his stare on the back of his neck. He took a shuddering breath before handing the paper back to Techno in a rough motion. 

The Hypixel Servers. Of course Techno wanted to cash in his luck there. He was a skilled fighter, everyone knew that. Not surprising, even Phil had trained there as a teen. That was before he got recognition from living five years in a hardcore SMP. Maybe Techno just wanted to follow his role model, to be like Philza. But that cursed piglin kept messing up all of his adopted brother's plans. 

Wilbur wanted this week to be for him and Phil and Tommy, to say their good-byes and wish each other luck on everything. But no, no, Techno had to push his way into everything as he always did. He had to keep his spot as Phil's favorite. Who did he think he was!? He wasn't even Phil's son, just a friend! 

Whatever. Wilbur could wait another day. He slumped into the living room chair, Fundy climbing up beside him. His big, dark eyes met his father's cinnamon ones and allowed him to take a breath of calm. 

Techno was adorned in his usual red and woolen cape, this time clipping it tight to his shoulders with a golden chain. Wilbur saw how he studied the room, the piglin absentmindedly placing his hand on the handle of his new diamond sword. 

Will held his head in the palm of his hand, listening to Tommy run to Techno and give him a tight hug. The older returned the affection with a rough pat on the head.

Tommy stepped back to Wilbur's chair. The youngest squeezed his brother's shoulder, and Wilbur glanced up at him with a knowing look. Fundy was clueless, the child simply fiddling with the zipper on his father's gray coat. 

Phil stepped up to Techno, clapping his hand down onto his shoulder. They hugged each other tightly, and Wilbur didn't miss how his father whispered something in the piglin's ear. Techno turned, opening the door. Tommy and Phil hastily followed, Wilbur picking up Fundy to do the same.

Tommy whispered to Phil as they stepped outside to help Techno saddle his horse. "Phil…" Tommy murmured, but his father gently shushed him with a soft hand to his back. 

Carl snorted as the saddle was clipped into place. Phil helped Techno strap his bags to the back of the bay colored horse. 

"You do good, mate." Phil told his former apprentice, his wings curling tighter to his body. Wilbur knew that it was a sign of unhappiness. He followed Techno's movements with his eyes as he slipped onto the horse's back, Carl snorting and tossing his head. 

"When will you come back?" Tommy asked, holding onto Phil's kimono with a sad look.

"I won't be gone forever." Techno pointed out. He gripped the reins in his hands. "This is a rare opportunity for me, it'll only be a few months. Okay?" 

"Okay." Tommy held his arms tight to his body. Wilbur could see that the kid was struggling to steady his breaths. 

The next few minutes were a blur to Wilbur, but then Phil nudged him forward. It was his turn to say his farewells. It wouldn't be the last time this week he would have to do that. 

He stepped through the grass up to the horse, who was impatient to go. Techno looked down at him through his thin glasses, and a couple seconds were spent staring. Then, Wilbur shifted Fundy to his other arm and lifted his hand to his old friend. Techno clasped it in his, giving him a friendly but curt shake. 

"Good luck, Wilbur." He said. "Good luck with Fundy, and I hope one day you'll find what you're looking for." 

"And to you." He responded. Fundy reached up to Techno, who gave the fox a gentle fist bump. Fundy laughed.

Wilbur stepped back a safe distance. With a sharp command, Carl turned and began to trot towards the edge of the trees. Northwest, Wilbur observed. Toward Hypixel city to make a name for himself, just as Phil had done. 

As Carl neared the end of the field, he broke into a canter. And with that, the horse and his rider had disappeared behind the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first project on AO3! Tips and criticism is welcome. 
> 
> It's up to the reader to determine whether characters such as Techno and Fundy are portrayed as 100% animal or a hybrid. I leave some of their descriptions blank for the reader to determine what they will.
> 
> If there's anything or anyone you'd like to see in here, comment!(The first few chapters will be short and mostly one shots)


End file.
